The Unexpected
by Ncispsych101
Summary: Gibbs find himself in helping abby, who just collapsed in her lab. McAbby, Tiva, Jibbs. New in English please give advice and reviews. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of NCIS. BUt I do love the show.

It was friday afternoon. And the team had just finished their latest case, about a navy lieutenant who had committed suicide. Abby Sciuto was still in her lab cleaning all the things and turning off the lights, when Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into her lab. He was just standing at the door frame observing his forensics scientist when suddenly he saw her slowly crumble to the ground out of nowhere. Luckily his marine reflexis still were working and he managed to catch his happy goth in his arms. Gibbs slowly put her down and started to lightly tap her face.

" Hey Abs, come on wake up. Don't make me call Ducky."

Still there was no response. " Oh Abs. Don't do this to me." Leroy got his flip phone out and called Ducky. " Hello this is the Mallard residence. How May i help you dear Jethro?"

"Ducky Abby just collapsed in her lab and there is no response. HELP me DUCK."

"Jethro stay calm, now i need you to call the ambulance and tell them all that is happening. Is she burning up? How long has she been unresponsive?"

"Yes Duck She is Burning Up, and it's been at least seven minutes." Ducky hesitated at these words and immediately started to worry. " Now jethro you must take to the hospital there is no time for the ambulance. Listen to me Jethro, you must not panic but this could be a life or death situation for our Abigal here. Gibbs Hung up and immediately without waiting picked her up and took her to his car. Now he was breaking the speed limit without questions. It usually took Gibbs 10 minutes to get to the hospital but he managed to get there in 4 minutes. As soon as he got to the emergency department the EMT's took over and he was left motionless watching abby go into the surgery room. At this point Ducky had contacted the whole NCIS team and all of them were there within minutes. Everyone was now sitting in the waiting area when Brad Pitt came out. " i must ask to speak to Gibbs, and Ducky." Ducky and Gibbs immediately stood up and went into Dr. Pitts office. He cleared his throat and began to speak. " AS you may know abby collapsed, but you don't know why. After a few tests we found out that our Abigal was poisoned and is pregnant." Gibbs and Ducky said in unison. " Pregnant Doctor?"

" yes pregnant. And she has been for 12 weeks." Gibbs flashed back to 12 weeks ago when abby had spent the night at Mcgees house because she was being stalked. " Oh Damn it he said to himself."

Then suddenly he heard the doctor being called that Abby was awake and was asking for Gibbs.

As Gibbs headed to Abby's Room, Jenny and Ziva both Fainted…..

TBC...

What will happen next? What happened to Jenny, and Ziva? Will Gibbs survive the events that are comming?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all you reviews! Very helpful!

As Gibbs headed to Abby's Room, Jenny and Ziva both Fainted…..

There was soon commotion on the 3rd floor and the women were put into their own rooms for rest and tests. During all of this Abbey was lying clueless on her bed waiting for Gibbs to come in. Out of nowhere Gibbs slipped into the room.

"Hey Abs, How are you feeling?" He asked hoping to get more out of it than he expected. Abby just shifted in her bed uncomfortably and began to speak in a quiet voice.

" Gibbs, I am so sorry. I know that breaking rule 12 is wrong and all that….." Gibbs quickly interrupted.

" Abs it is okay. Don't worry we will all help you. But for now I will let you talk to McGee, while I go check on our other ladies who also fainted. Also Abs don't worry they are fine."

As he left the room he looked at McGee and let him know it was okay to enter.

Gibbs soon left to Jenny's room because she was awake and asked to speak to Gibbs also. When he entered he saw Dr. Pitt standing next to her and talking about something important. Gibbs quickly cleared his throat and began to speak.

" How is she Doctor?"

Dr. Pitt just smiled and said. " I will leave you to to discuss that for now. "

Gibbs gave him his famous Gibbs stare.

Jenny began to speak. " Jethro, do you remember that night when it was storming about a month ago?"

He replied. " Yea Jen, you came to my house, and we spend the night together. "

"Well Jethro, I am pregnant and you are the father."

This left Gibbs stunned.

"Wow Jenny, first Abby by McGee, now you this is amazing. Please dont tell me Ziva is pregnant to."

Jenny laughed and said " Actually Jethro, Ziva is pregnant also and I am guessing Tony is the father."

Gibbs was just stunned and left the room. In the waiting area he saw McGee and Tony. He snuck behind them and head slapped them both.

McGee and Tony bot in unison yelled' "What was that for boss?"

TBC…

Next chapter TIVA And McAbby.


End file.
